Why Me?
by LinkinParkFan2013
Summary: Aya goes clubbing, Schuldig gets jelous and Aya ends up turning into a kitten. Rated for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

(A/N) Sorry if there are mistakes and thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so please tell me how I can improve my writing.

Warning: malexmale pairing don't like don't read; also OOC people

Disclaimer:Weiss Kruez isnt mine.

Prologue

Schuldings POV

He was stuck babysitting the telekinetic brat and his weird girlfriend Tot in Masafumi's lab.

"Hey Tot whats that?" Nagi asked pointing to a small vial of red liquid lying on the floor.

"Daddy uses it to turn bad people into animals, but he doesn't know what they will be"

"This could have some future use" Schuldig thought maliciously, picking the vial up.

Schuldig was happy with his find and it showed he only teased Nagi every half hour opposed to his usual every ten minute's on their three hour date. "Finally I'm free" Schuldig shouted practically dancing now that the date was done with. "Now time to do so supervising I'll enjoy" Schuldig thought staring at Crawford through the coroner of his eye pretending to watch TV.

*Ring*

"Nagi the phone's ringing get it" Schuldig yelled.

"Ok" Nagi yelled back.

After a few minutes Nagi came into the living room looking a bit pale. Before anyone could ask what was wrong Farfarello barged into the living room asking Nagi how his date was. Nagi got mad and yelled "It doesn't matter how my date was Tot's dead." Then stormed off to his room. Everyone was shocked they didn't really like Tot but Nagi did.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N)Sorry to all Nagi/Tot fans but I like Omi/Nagi better.

Warnings: malexmale pairing OOC and cussing

linkinparkfan: Go out and say the disclaimer Nagi.

Nagi: Why should I you KILLED my girlfriend.

lpf: Because if you don't I will torture you not Schuldig.

Schuldig: What did I ever do to you?

lpf: Nothing I just don't like you.

Farfarello: lpf doesn't own Weiss Kruez.

Aya's POV

He couldn't take it anymore he had to blow off some steam or Weiss would become a one man team. As soon as Aya walked into his room and locked his door as he began shedding his clothes. He had to rummage around hid closet a but before he found what he was looking for the clothes Yohji had gotten him for Christmas. Aya pulled on a pair of tight fitting black leather pants that left little to the imagination and one of his mission shirts. He grabed a pair of black boots and put them on and to tie off his outfit he replaced the earring he usually wore with a silver pointed tipped cross hanging from a short silver chain.

When Aya emerged from his room no else remained a the flower shop, he quickly scribbled a note saying that if he wouldn't be home tonight he'd call. Aya looked at his Porshe and decided that walking would be better besides the club he was headed to wasn't that far away Yohj had mentioned it was a good place once. As he walked he thought of how crappy today had been.

Flashback

As usual Aya yelled "Buy something or get out" but also as usual the fan girls didn't listen, it seemed to Aya instead of decreasing they were multiplying.

*Crash*

"Don't say anything Ken" Aya ordered Ken giving him a broom.

2 hours later

Yohji and Omi were bickering like children. Omi had looked down all day apparently he and Nagi had a fight. Yohji trying to cheer him up had asked if he had boyfriend problems and Omi had yelled "So what if I do." Yohji would hadn't known Omi was gay stood shocked for a moment before mercilessly teasing Omi. After about ten minutes Aya finally yelled "Out of my sight now" while glaring at everyone in the room. Everyone decided they enjoyed living so they quickly retreated to the safety of their rooms.

Flashback End

Aya stepped into the club Hades he headed right over to the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had. He watched the dancers crowded in the mosh pit. After his second drink he started thinking about why he was drinking in the first place he didn't handle alcohol well as it was he wouldn't know Schwartz from Weiss. "That looks fun" Aya thought getting up abandoning his drink. He strode over to the mosh pit and began mirroring the other people dancing.

Eventually he found his own rhythm and people began to ask to dance with him. He agreed and kept switching partners for about three hours. When he was dancing alone he felt someones breath against his neck. "Mind if I dance with you" the person asked. "Why not" said Aya grinding against the person he had now identified as a male. He heard the man gasp a bit at what he had just done before the man grabbed Aya's waist and Aya wrapped his arms around the man not turning around.

Schuldig's POV

Schuldig knew Crawford had a bad day and heard a little voice in his head advising him to keep his mouth shut and let Crawford d have some peace. "Should I or shouldn't I" Schuldig silently debated before tuning out the little voice in his head. Reflecting on Schuldig decides he should have listened to the little voice in his head, then he would he wouldn't be stuck in his room waiting for Crawford to cool down.

*Slam*

"Looks like I wont have to wait" Schuldig thought and suddenly got a bright idea. He followed Crawford who in his opinion looked damn sexy in the tight jeans, black shirt, and boots. "Wow he must really pissed considering he hasn't noticed me yet" Schuldig thought with a mix of happiness and fear. They walked to Hades, "I never thought Crawford was the type to go clubbing" Schuldig mused as he entered behind Crawford. Crawford headed strait for the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had while Schuldig headed towards the crowded mosh pit.

After a while Schuldig saw Crawford head to the mosh pit. "What was in that drink and where do I get some" Schuldig thought dumbfounded then Crawford asexual Crawford put his hands on a red headed dancer's waist and dances with him. After the initial shock wore off Schuldig started to feel jealous. He started to approach the dancing couple but he froze when he saw the red heads face "What the hell is the ice queen of Weiss doing here, more importantly why is the slut dancing like that with his Crawford" Schuldig seethed.

He knew what he could do to teach the slut a lesson. "Lets see how he likes playing with Farfarello without a weapon " Schuldig thoughts laced with anger on his way to retrieve the vial in his room at the Schwartz hideout. Schuldig went back to the club as quickly as he could, he didn't want to miss Aya leaving. He got there just as Aya was leaving, Schuldig slammed him against the wall and forced him to drink the contents of the vial.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N) Please read and give me some feed back even if its just something you want me to include in the story or pointing out a mistake. For those who are confused about what lpf means its short for linkinparkfan.

Warning malexmale pairing, OOC, cussing, and Nagi acting like Omi *shivers super hyper happy teenagers are scary*

Nagi:linkparkfan I want my boyfriend back this chapter.

linkinparkfan:*looks at feet* About that maybe next chapter.

Nagi:*Starts hurling random sharp objects at lpf.*

Kitten Aya:*Looks cute*

Nagi:*pets Aya*

linkinparkfan:Thanks Aya now for the disclaimer these guys *points at Weiss and Schwartz* are not mine I just torture them.

Aya's POV

When Aya woke he was moving, "I shouldn't be moving" Aya thought panicked. "Calm down and try to find out whats going on " he commanded himself. Aya kept his eyes shut listening and what he found out was he was in deep shit both Mastermind and Oracle of Schwartz were in the car with him.

"What happened Aya asked himself wracking his brains. "First I went out, got a bit drunk danced with many men, danced closer then he had with any other man with Crawford, left, wait he danced with Crawford not danced but grinded; back to the subject then Schuldig had forced him to drink some strange liquid" Aya was furious. Aya decided it was best to stay still now and kill Schuldig later.

"I still cant believe you picked up that stray cat" Schuldig said.

"It looked like it was a fighter and besides it would be good for Nagi to have an animal that will actually stay for more then a week" Crawford retorted giving Schuldig look that said he knew who was responsible for al the animls previous deaths.

"Don't look at me it was my pet dust bunny that did it not me"

"How did you manage to grow that"

"Well I stuck a few dirty socks..."

"Forget I even asked" Crawford said petting Aya.

*Purr* "That feels so good, wait I don't purr" Aya thought eyes snapping open. He saw a patch of red an looked down he had paws Schuldig's death was going to be painful and drawn out Aya thought. Aya stood up intending to investigate when Crawford asked him where he thought he was going. Aya just mewed. "I know your curious but you better wait until we get home before you start exploring because Schuldig would probably murder you if you messed up his car" Crawford warned but Aya had an idea.

He looked around until he found a spot on the seat where Crawford wasn't blocking it. He flexed his claws and began to climb occasionally he would slip and make a large long gouge in the white leather seat. He climbed along Crawford's shoulder till he got to the space where Crawford's neck met his shoulder and Aya lay down and cuddled up to Crawford.

Crawford just pet him and Aya knew he already had one ally in the Schwartz home. Aya fell asleep there it was actually very comfortable when he woke up it was nine at night and all four members of Schwartz were eating dinner together. Aya still furious at Schuldig decided to get a bit of revenge. He jumped up on the table took some of Schuldig's chicken and quickly took refuge next to Crawford and Nagi.

"Nagi can I see the cat" Schuldig asked in a sweet voice.

"Crawford do we get to keep him or is he a job" Nagi asked ignoring Schuldig.

"We get to keep him, since you found him you name him Schuldig" Crawford said.

"Let Far name him"

"Aya because he has the same color of fur as Abyssianian's hair"

"Crawford can I play with the kitty"

"No Farfarello you cant/ sure go ahead" Crawford and Schuldig said at the same time.

"Please don't Far" Nagi said giving him the kicked puppy look.

"Ok" Farfarello agreed.

After dinner Nagi started playing with Aya. He was using on of Schulding's headbands. Schuldig had gone to his room after dinner was over. So it was just Farfarfello Crawford and Nagi in the living room. Farfarello was amazed when he had come in and saw Crawford smiling and Nagi acting like Omi. *shivers*

He was unsure about what he should do on one hand hurting kittens were supposed to hurt God but seeing his two teammates like that had to hurt God too. They stayed up till eleven before Crawford sent them to bed. Aya followed Crawford to bed Crawford expecting him to go with Nagi almost shut the door on Aya. Aya gave a disgruntled meow before going off to explore the white room everything was white except the computer and books. Crawford went to his computer.

Aya went over to the book shelves and looked through the titles Crawford had a lot of non-fiction but Aya found some mangas. "I never thought Crawford to be the type to read man...whoa" Aya thought. "I've just found some major black mail material" Aya thought laughing but it sounded more like hacking up a hair ball.

**I wonder what Aya has on Crawford don't you? Send me three reviews and I will have the next chapter posted by 9:00 p.m. on Sunday. I'm going somewhere this weekend where I probably cant update. Sorry if there's mistakes I typed this in record time.**


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N) Please read and review. Thank you to Kai-sama, Koneko-kun, and gonyosoma-kun for sending me positive reviews. Kai-sama correctly guessed Aya's blackmail, it's Crawford's yaoi collection.

linkinparklover:Gives cookies to the people who reviewed or added her story to their favorites list.

warnings: OOC, MalexMale pairing, cussing, and my sad attempt at humor.

disclaimer:Weiss Kruez isn't mine.

Crawford's POV

Crawford was at his computer when he heard a coughing noise. He looked for the source and found the kitten right in front of his yaoi collection coughing. If cats could laugh Crawford would have sworn Aya was laughing.

Speaking of Aya Crawford remembered the little souvenir/article of blackmail he had taken from Aya while they were dancing. He had stuck the earring Aya wore to the club in his pocket. Crawford laughed thinking about how big of a hangover Aya was going to have after being so drunk he didn't notice he was dancing with his enemy and that said enemy had managed to steal his earring.

"I'm never going to let Aya live this evening down" Crawford said aloud half talking to himself half talking to the cat. "Who would have thought big brother Ran with a sister complex would ever take off his precious sisters earring, hell I didn't even know he owned another earring" Crawford said continuing his one sided conversation with the kitten. The kitten had now stopped coughing and was glaring at him "Ok" Crawford said a bit unnerved at how much the kitten's glare resembled Aya's as he went back to his computer.

The kitten followed and started climbing up Crawford's pant leg as soon as he sat down. The kitten continued to climb until he reached the same spot where he had lain in the car. Aya reaching the spot promptly lay down getting as close to Crawford as possible. "Looks like I've been forgiven by his majesty" Crawford said sarcastically.

Aya just gave him an annoyed look. They stayed like that until midnight. "Time for bed" Crawford said removing Aya and set him on the bed. Crawford changed in to a pair of black silk boxers before going to slip into bed.

There was one problem with getting into bed while Crawford had changed the kitten took his spot. "That's my spot not yours" Crawford said picking Aya up and putting him on the other side of the bed. After putting the cat where he belonged Crawford quickly slipped into the now vacated spot before Aya could take it back.

Some time during the night Aya crawled onto Crawford's pillow. "Stubborn cat" Crawford thought drifting off to sleep. At six thirty Crawford woke up to a slight pressure on his chest, Aya had managed to crawl onto Crawford sometime during the night without him noticing. "Aya get off me" Crawford said waking up Aya. Crawford was a bit surprised when the cat actually complied.

Aya's POV

"I do not have a sister complex and when did he take my earring" Aya thought fuming. Aya glared at Crawford until he went back to his computer. Aya shivered it was cold but he hadn't realized it because he had been having too much fun. Even though Aya was mad at Crawford he would rather forgive him then freeze. "Where will it be the warmest" Aya thought before deciding that the space around where Crawford's neck met his shoulder would be perfect.

Though at first Aya was a bit skeptical about spending quality time with Crawford he found it quite enjoyable and productive, just because he was a cat didn't mean he couldn't read Crawford's email. There was one email Aya was really unhappy with, it said that another assassin, Sylvia was going to meet up with Crawford in two days. When Crawford transferred Aya from his shoulder to the bed Aya was a bit ticked because he was getting cold again. His anger quickly disappeared when he saw he was getting his own little show. Aya hadn't really noticed until Crawford was trying to get out of the tight jeans he had worn that Crawford has a nice ass and looking up at Crawford's bare chest Aya decided he also had one hell of a body.

"Bad Aya don't think about the enemy like that" Aya scolded himself. He laid down facing the wall before the show finished. Aya had just gotten comfortable when Crawford moved him. Aya waited for a bit before climbing onto Crawford's pillow.

Aya fell asleep for a while but woke up because he was cold. Without really thinking he climbed onto Crawford's chest and immediately fell asleep. He woke up to Crawford telling him to get up. Aya decided it was time to get up anyway so why not, Aya decided to leave the room before Crawford changed. Aya scratched at the door and Crawford let him out. Aya was wary as he made his way to the kitchen he was pretty sure Crawford was the first one up but he didn't want to risk it.

Crawford's POV

After getting dressed Crawford went to check up on the resident madman Farfarello who usually got up the same time Crawford did but Crawford had slept in today.

"Took you long enough Crawford"

"Over slept"

"Whatever I'm hungry"

"All I ask for today is remember what you promised Nagi"

"Ok now let me out of ... never mind"

After getting Farfarello sorted out Crawford headed to the kitchen for his morning caffeine fix before Nagi and Schuldig got up. When he walked into the kitchen Crawford was shocked.

**If you haven't figured it out I love cliff hangers. I also like playing with characters when their in denial. Thank you to anyone who reads my story and a cookie to anyone who reviews or adds my story to their favorites list.**


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N) Later in the story, Thursday, if I get 5 reviews by Wednesday I will put in a chapter about what Aya and Crawford are dreaming. The only thing I will say about the dreams is Crawford has a dirty mind and it will be for people 18 years or older.

Warnings: OOC, cussing, and malexmale pairing.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kruez isn't mine.

I got one rule if you flame me I flame you in the authors notes.

Crawford's POV

The kitten was in the kitchen and had gotten out the stuff to make chocolate chip pancakes. "I have to ask Schuldig where he got that cat" Crawford thought watching the kitten get into the cabinets for something. Aya finally noticing Crawford hopped out of the cabinet and shut the door, proceeding to walk along the white counters until he reached the coffee maker.

"Impatient are we" Crawford asked the kitten while brewing the coffee.

"Your making breakfast is the world ending" Farfarello asked.

"Talk to the kitten not me, he's the one who got the stuff out"

"Your lying"

"Schuldig found him remember"

"What does that have to do with this"

"Remember the dust bunny that tried to eat Nagi"

"I remember it was a fun toy"

By then Crawford and Farfarello had realized Aya was back in the cabinets, now he was getting out a measuring cup and he had already gotten out a pan. "Believe me now" Crawford asked. "Um you might want to get the cat before he tries to turn on the stove" Crawford quickly went over to the couner and grabbed the cat giving him to Far Crawford gave strict orders to watch and not kill the kitten.

Nagi walked into the kitchen sniffing the air. "Crawford your cooking who died" Nagi asked. "Just go and get Schuldig up." When Schuldig came into he kitchen he said "Who are you and what did you do with the real Crawford" "Talk to the cat and by the way where did you get him" Crawford asked "Found him in an alley near the club"

Aya stole a pancake from Schuldig's plate before retreating to Crawford and Nagi. After a few bites Aya got thirsty so he drank some of Crawford's coffee. Everyone but Crawford and Aya gasped Crawford's coffee was off limits, but Crawford didn't even give Aya a second look.

Aya's POV

"Did no one ever cook around here" Aya thought after hearing Schwartz reactions to Crawford making breakfast. "Schuldig we have a mission tonight but you are going to sit it out" Crawford announced. "But..." Schuldig started. "That's an order" Schuldig stopped arguing.

"If anyone stays it should be Nagi cause he may just kill his boyfriend after their little spat" Schuldig muttered under his breath. "What did you say" Nagi asked telekineticly throwing one of Farfarello's knives at Schuldig. Aya picked up the knife and brought it back to Farfarello.

"Thanks" Farfarello said bending down to retrieve his knife and pet Aya.

"I never knew Far liked cats" Nagi commented.

"You don't do you, Far" Schuldig asked

"Aya hurts God" Farfarello said still petting him.

For the most part of the day Aya followed Nagi, Crawford, and Farfarello around except for when he was chased around the house by angry Schuldig who just discovered the damage done to his car. Aya managed to successfully avoided Schuldig for about ten minutes before he began to run out of breath so Aya ran to the closest room which happend to be Crawford's. Schuldig followed close behind.

*Bang*

"Don't enter my room without permission" Crawford said clearly angry.

"But the cat..."

"Don't enter my room without permission unless you wish to be shot"

"Leaving now"

"You really shouldn't have done that" Crawford half heartily scolded Aya.

"Whats done is done" Aya thought before going to his usual spot on Crawford's shoulder. When the three Schwartz members were about to leave Schuldig received a warning from each of them, they all told Schuldig not to harm or kill the kitten. Aya having realized his predicament earlier had climbed into Crawford's suit jacket. They left, amazingly it seemed as though Aya remained undeteced in Crawford's suit pocket.

Schuldig's POV

He wanted to kill that cat. "How dare you damage my car" Schuldig thought seething. He searched every room but one meticulously for the kitten. His plan was to kick Aya out of the house, Aya would probably go back to his friends problem solved but Schuldig didn't dare hurt him for fear of what Farfarello would do to him if the cat stuck around.

"Where the hell is he" Schuldig thought frustrated he had rechecked every room. With the exception of Crawford's room. Last time he tried to sneak into Crawford's room while he was away. Crawford found out and shot Schuldig as a warning.


	6. Extra Dreams

**(A/N) **Thank you to anyone who reviewed or read and stuck with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. For this chapter human Aya is refered to as Abyssianian or Ran.

linkinparkfan: *Peeks out from hiding place not belive she actually just wrote this*

Warnings: malexmale pairing, smex, and cussing

Disclaimer: If Weiss Kruez were mine I would have had all eight of them paired up by now.

Aya's POV

He was being chased by black shadows. They were trying to kill him and were yelling various things.

"Please spare me"

"Dont I'll give you all the money you want"

"I have a family please"

"Ill kill you"

"Rot in hell you sonofabitch"

Aya ran trying to escape the shadows. The dream switched to *That Night* Aya saw his house blow up then saw his sister get run over by a car. "Aya, Aya wake up' Aya woke up seeing Crawford looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Aya pressed his head against Crawford's palm letting him know he was okay now. "You'll meet Sylvia today, make sure you dont get shot is all I have to say" Crawford advised before leaving the room.

Crawford's POV

Crawford had Ran naked and chained to his bed. Crawford first surveyed his property and licked his lips in anticipation. He knew he would have to take it slow or else Ran would bite him. Crawford gave Ran a few chaste kisses before begining to deepen them. Once he started getting a responce from the boy pinned under him Crawford traced Ran's bottom lip asking for entrence. He parted his lips enough so Crawford could slip his tounge in his mouth. Crawford explored every part of it elicting moans from Ran, they soon began a battle for domince which Crawford won. He continued down Ran's body kissing and nipping as he went lower and lower causing Ran to moan, mew, and cuss because he couldnt touch Crawford. When Crawford reached Ran's navel he stopped and began to move back up Ran wimpered wanting Crawford to go lower but also wanting Crawford to continue playing with his nipples. Crawford kept teasing Aya until he knew Aya was suffering.

"Beg" Crawford said enjoying the sight of the ice queen of Weiss writhing underneath him.

"Please" Ran said wanting Crawford to move down.

:"Please what" Crawford asked sadistically.

"Lower"

Crawford complied moving down to take Abyssianian's cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked it, holding Ran's bucking hips down. He began playing with Ran's nipples again and that was all Ran could take he came in Crawford's mouth and Crawford swallowed it. Crawford woke up needing a cold shower badly.


	7. Chapter 5

(A/N) I'm so sorry for making you wait this long I couldn't find the motivation to type this chapter, I really hate typing. Thank you to Koneko-kun and evalita-kun your reviews made me so happy. Also I've gotten over 200 hundred visitors, I never thought I'd get this many. The next couple of chapters may be slow but I have to make Schwartz bond with Aya so it makes sense that they are not trying to kill him.

Warnings: malexmale pairing and OOC

Disclaimer: Weiss Kruez is mine only im my dreams.

Crawford's POV

Crawford thought it was ironic he was saved by a cat that he now believes to be Abyssinian of Weiss. Schuldig is such an idiot taking the enemy to their SECRET hideout. Whats done is done and Aya hasn't given him a reason to kill him yet, so Aya will continue to share Crawford's bed and roam around freely.

Flash Back

Crawford had a vision of Schuldig getting killed so he told him to stay home yet he is still stuck looking after three people. Berseker, Prodigy, and Aya, yep the cat tagged along on the mission. Crawford just hoped the kitten wouldn't get himself killed, as much as he didn't want to, he had to admit he'd become quite attached to the kitten. With a warning that Weiss was coming he sent his two human teammates on their way. Their mission was to kill Kira, Ryuu who was currently residing in the warehouse they were at.

The warehouse was bare except for a futon and some boxes that he hid behind. When Weiss showed up Berseker took on Siberian, Prodigy took on Bombay, and Crawford took on Balinese. Crawford dodged Balinese attacks so that they killed the guards behind Crawford, Prodigy was using the same strategy with Bombay. "Where's your fearless leader" Crawford asked in a mocking tone. "What did you do with him" Balinese asked throwing his wire faster.

Aya hearing his name from his teammate came out of Crawford's pocket and sat on his shoulder facing the target. Crawford was forced to concentrate only on the battle which is why he didn't sense the target trying to sneak up on him with a knife. When the guy was only a few feet away Aya jumped from Crawford's shoulder to his. The target attempted to cut Aya with his knife but missed. Aya took that chance to slice the man's jugular to ribbons barely getting any blood on himself.

Six pairs of eyes were on Aya by the time he had finished with the target. Five of them were widened in surprised but one pair had a bit of pride in them. Aya headed back towards Crawford but Crawford could tell he was aiming for his teammate so he picked him up and stuck him in his pocket keeping his hand in it, he went over to check and see if the target was really dead, he was.

Crawford was patient with letting Prodigy and Bombay make up but he finally had to draw a line and make Prodigy leave. When they got to the car Crawford took his hand and the kitten out of his pocket and cussed. His hand was covered in bite marks and scratches. "Here Farfarello take the cat" Crawford said handing Aya over to Farfarello. When they got back Crawford had Schuldig bandage his hand.

"Schuldig where did you get that cat"

"In the alley by the club"

"So the cat has nothing to do with the missing Weiss kitty"

"How did you come up with that theory"

"You were at the club and you have the tendency to be jealous"

"No he isn't Abyssinian"

Crawford knew he was lying but decided to let it go until Aya turned back. After getting fixed up Crawford decided to go make sure no one had killed anyone while he was getting patched up. After determining everyone was still breathing Crawford headed to his room, when he got there Aya was clean and lying on his bed. Crawford went over and rubbed his ears Aya purred very loudly.

Crawford decided to test a theory "Ran" he said the cat looked at him with fear filled eyes after hearing his name. Crawford decided he would kill Schuldig "What the hell was he thinking bring our enemy here" Crawford thought furiously. The cat was trembling under his touch, he may be the enemy but Crawford wasn't heartless and for now Aya had proved to be trustworthy.

Flashback End

Crawford was now comforting the very terrified Aya. "Don't worry I wont hurt you and once you get back to normal you can go back to your friends" Crawford told Aya over and over again until Aya stopped trembling and fell asleep. Crawford thought that was a good idea, so he skipped diner and went strait to sleep. He didn't even bother to change he just sat Aya on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Aya's POV

He didn't know why he did it he just did, he protected Crawford. Aya was very confused as to why he had helped his enemy. After finishing off the target Aya began heading toward his teammate but Crawford being the bastard he is picked Aya up and put him in his pocket before he could reach Yohji. Aya clawed and bit the hand that was trapping him in the pocket but Crawford wouldn't let him go. He stopped when he heard Nagi and Omi chatting with each other, though Aya was happy they made up he was ready to kill them, they shouldn't be talking like that on a mission.

Aya was happy when Crawford let him out of his pocket but was surprised when Crawford cussed in front of Nagi. Like Weiss, Schwartz had an unspoken rule, you don't cuss in front of the chibis. Crawford then handed over Aya to Farfarello. By the time they got back to Schwartz hideout Aya was starting to feel guilty about harming Crawford. Nagi washed Aya.

After that Aya went to wait for Crawford in his room. When Crawford came in he went strait over to Aya and began petting him. While doing so he said a name that made Aya panic, Ran his real name Aya looked up at Crawford and knew he had confirmed Crawford's suspicions. Aya began to tremble as Crawford began to get get murderously angry.

Crawford's hand was still on him so he couldn't get away. When Crawford finally realized how scared Aya was he calmed down and began comforting him. Aya just listened to Crawford's soothing voiced until he dropped off to sleep.

**Please send me some ideas I only have one or two more chapters planned out. So far I've gotten Aya turns back but he has cat ears and a tail so he has to stay with Schwartz.**


	8. Extra Weiss POV

(A/N) This is going to be a very short chapter, I just wrote it so you know whats going on with Weiss when Aya disappears. Also I do accept anonymous reviews. Please read and review. Also can you guy help me I'm stuck on what to write when Aya turns back to a human at Schwartz hideout, he still has cat ears and a tail so he has to stay there for a couple of days.

Warning: malexmale pairings, OOC people, and Yohji thinking he's lost his mind.

Disclaimer: I only wish Weiss Kreuz was mine.

Omi's POV

Omi was miserable first he and Nagi had a fight that he couldn't even remember what it was supposed to be about when Yohji teased him about Nagi and Aya sent him off to bed like a child, then disappeared. After about midnight he started to get really worried, Aya hadn't called like he said he would. Omi would give him till nine tonight before calling in Manx. Throughout the day Omi discussed Aya's disappearance with his teammates.

"He's probably just blowing off some steam" both Ken and Yohji would tell him. 'But when Aya says he'll do something he does it and no matter what he would never skip work." that always shut both of them up. At exactly nine Manx came in. 'Where's Abyssinian' she asked the Weiss boys. 'We don't know and are really worried' Omi said. 'Ill look into it while you guys do your thing' Manx said easing Omi's worries.

They approached the abandoned looking warehouse and everything was going as planned until Schwartz showed up. Nagi and Omi fought but didn't try to harm each other. Omi saw Nagi look in Crawford's directon so he did too. The target was about to kill Crawford but a cat suddenly jumped from Crawford's shoulder to the targets. The cat killed the target in seconds and Omi demanded to know why he was not told about the kitten, they talked until Crawford ordered Nagi away.

Ken's POV

After Ken's shift ended he went to the park to meet up with his boyfriend Farfarello of Schwartz. Ken knew that Aya knows about him and Far but Aya hasn't called him out on it so Ken continued to see Farfarello. What most people didn't know about Farfarello was that he loved to play soccer almost as much as Ken. Farfarello and Ken stayed out till one playing soccer, talking, and kissing.

When Ken got home he snuck upstairs assuming everyone was home and asleep. The next day Omi approached Ken about Aya, Ken just said some comforting words to Omi. When it was mission time Ken fought Farfarello but Farfarello didn't try to hurt him too badly. Farfarello suddenly looked toward Crawford, Ken followed his gaze, he was a bit amused to see a small blood red kitten kill their target.

Yohji's POV

"Where's your fearless leader" Oracle asked in a mocking tone. "What did you do with Aya" asked Yohji throwing his wire even faster then before. Yohji noticed the target approaching Oracle and he also saw a blood red kitten climb from Oracle's pocket to his shoulder. "A cat on that bastard's shoulder I must be losing my mind" Yohji thought seeing the kitten kill their target then go back to Oracle. The second clue to his insanity was he thought Omi and Prodigy were discussing Prodigy's personal life and Oracle telling Prodigy to call Omi when he got back. Yohji thought he really needed to lay off on the booze.

**I didn't put most of Yohji's POV because I would probably be suspended for describing his nightly activies. For those of you who are confused only the people who don't have close ties with Schwartz/Weiss refer to them in code names in their head.**


	9. Chapter 6

(A/N) I promise next chapter will be more interesting than this one. Also please send me ideas if you got them. Thank you to anyone who reads this and please review.

Warnings: Cussing, OOC, and a crazy physco bitch

Yes I do know that crazy and physco are the same thing.

Disclaimer:

Nagi: *Hyper* WeissKruezisntlpf'ssheonlywishesitwas;hahahahahitsnotthough

linkinparkfan: Someone please help me, Nagi is trying to kill me.

Crawford: Nagi calm down or she wont let you see Omi.

Nagi and Omi: *Glares holes into lpf's forehead.*

linkinparkfan: Crawford said it not me.

Crawford: *Joins Omi and Nagi in glaring holes through lpf's forehead*

linkinparkfan: *Writes*

Nagi, Omi, Crawford: *Disappears*

linkinparkfan: Yay silence!

Aya's POV

Sylvia was here. She was dressed in a skin tight black shirt and leather pants with black stiletto boots. He took note of the small gun between her breasts, the two boot knives in each boot, and the shoes. "Those things have to be deadly" Aya though to himself. "You ready to go" Crawford asked Sylvia while he did one last quick inspection of his team.

"Im always ready Crawford, dear" Crawford just shrugged off the comment and picked up Aya.

"Your taking a kitten to the EAOE (Evil Assassins Of Esset) meeting" Sylvia asked incredulously.

"He can take care of himself"

"But its a kitten"

"Isn't that obvious"

"But he'll ruin your image"

"Maybe at first but not for long"

"Your funeral, can I hold him"

"Only if he wants you to" Just then Crawford had a vision, Aya could see he was looking for something.

"Kitten do me a favor and find her gun, she's going to try to kill Nagi." Aya was more then eager to comply, only Weiss was allowed to try to kill Schwartz. He made quick work of getting then gun once he'd freed it he gave it to Crawford.

"Thank you kitten" Aya saw Farfarello and Nagi's body language change apparently Schuldig told them what Sylvia was going to try to do.

"Impressive, maybe he wont damage your reputation"

"If you think that's impressive you should see him when one of us is in danger during a fight" Nagi commented making it sound like a threat.

Everyone was crowded into one car for two hours, Aya had thought that riding with Omi, Ken, and Yohji was bad but traveling with Schwartz was hell on Earth. Sylvia kept trying to grab him and pet him roughly which Aya did not like he tried hissing, biting, and scratching but nothing worked until he crawled into Farfarello's lap. Then Syliva and Schuldig got into a shouting match. Aya thought his ears would bleed hearing some of the more creative cuss words he didn't know and he knew a lot of them.

Once Crawford managed to calm them down and get them to talk civilly they figured out they had similar taste in street clothes, Aya shuddered at some of the combinations lemon yellow shirt with burnt orange jacket and crimson red pants. He would admit his sweater isn't exactly fashionable but these two didn't even know how to match an outfit. He had to listen to those two throughout the whole car ride even Farfarello flinched at some of their outfit ideas. By the time they arrived Aya was strangely happy to be in a room filled with people who would want to kill him if they knew who he really was. He was immediately attacked by a horde of female assassins who wanted pet him but that's what he got for climbing on to Crawford's shoulder instead of crawling into the pocket of Crawford's suit.

Aya could only stand so many people saying

"He's so cute"

"Can I pet him"

"Can I hold him"

so after the nineteenth woman he gave a loud meow.

"I think he wants you to leave him alone" Crawford warned.

"You just don't want to share" one woman said reaching out to pet Aya.

Aya hissed and would have bit her if Crawford hadn't lifted him from his shoulder and put him in his pocket.

*A passing thought from Sylvia*

That damn cat is going to pay for being so close to Crawford.

Crawford's POV

Crawford thought Aya was being a good little patient kitty when dealing with the women. Even the pushy ones but Crawford got the message when enough was enough. If you asked Crawford he could truthfully say he tried to warn them but one stubborn woman decided to try her luck and had it not been for Crawford she would now be nursing a nasty bite mark.

"Sorry" some man mumbled bumping into Crawford. After the encounter Crawford began walking towards Farfarello, "How would you like to have some fun" Crawford asked Farfarello in a tone that suggested he was pissed. Farfarello nodded but raised his eyebrow in a silent question, why? "See that man" was all Crawford said pointing to him. Farfarello needed no more prompting and walked to the man.

Farfarello's POV

He knew something was wrong, no one ever bumped into a Schwartz member accidentally. Fafarello's suspicions were confirmed when Crawford came over and asked him if he wanted to have some fun, he was never allowed to have fun in a building owned by Esset. He was not liking where this conversation was going when Crawford spoke to him in that tone. That tone meant (A. Some one stole something from him. (B. Someone pissed him off royally. (C. Both of the above. Farfarello did not it want it to be C, C meant bad things.

Farfarello was wondering why he was told he could have fun but didn't dare question out loud so he just cocked an eyebrow, his answer a finger pointing him to said stupid man with one of Crawford's hands in the pocket the kitten should be residing in. Crawford didn't mind pain but he hated messes and Fafarello knew Crawford would never stick his hand in the pocket with the kitten ever again. Farfarello then realized what had happened "That bastard will pay Aya belongs to Schwartz and nobody takes something from Schwartz" Farfarello thought murderously, he was very attached to the kitten.

(A/N) **Aya's been kidnapped but by who? Aya turns back into a human but not completely and has to remain at Schwartz what will happen while he's there you might decide if you send in an idea. Please refrain from killing me until I finish this story, I know cliffhangers are frustrating but they are so fun.**


	10. Chapter 7

(A/N) Thank you to Koneko-kun for sending me a review. The only thing about getting up before 7:30 on your day off is you get inspiration, I've finally figured out what to do, a poll, the poll is on my profile. It will go onto 2/6/09.

Warnings: malexmale paring, OOC, cussing, and Farfarello passing up a fight.

Disclaimer:

Omi: Why haven't we appeared recently in the actual story?

linkinparkfan: Because you didn't fit in the story line.

Omi: Why not?

linkinparkfan: Because you just didn't.

Omi: Why does Aya appear so much?

linkinparkfan: He's one of the main characters.

Omi: Why?

linkinparkfan: What are you six?

Omi: No, I know I'm short but that's mean.

Omi: *storms off*

linkinparkfan: I don't own Weiss Kruez, but I do own a bottle of aspirin.

linkinparkfan: *gets an aspirin.* Why do I deal with those immature idiots?

/telepthy/

Aya's POV

He felt very sleepy for some reason. Aya being an assassin knew that suddenly getting tired for no reason was usually a bad thing so he fought to stay awake. Also he was in a pocket that didn't belong to Crawford. Apparently he has been kidnapped and drugged. "This is just great" Aya thought.

The person who kidnapped him must of thought he was asleep because he stuck a hand in the pocket Aya was residing in. Aya could tell from the hand the kidnapper was male. "Idiot" Aya though biting the hand.

The person pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Why did the boss have me steal this damn cat" they guy said heading where Aya assumed the bathrooms were located. Aya sensed a familiar presence approaching, he meowed as loud as he could, though it was muffled Aya was sure Farfarello had heard it, the guy had great hearing.

"I believe you have something that belongs to Schwartz" Farfarello said in a threatening tone.

"I..I don't kn..know what your ta..ta..talking about" the man stuttered.

"This" Farfarello said pulling Aya out of the man's pocket, and setting him on his shoulder.

Aya glared at the man,claws unsheathed while Fafarello took out a knife.

"There's a no weapons rule" the man said thinking he had won.

"Ill give you that, Aya how about you show him what happens to people who mess with Schwartz" Farfarello asked putting his knife back

"With pleasure" Aya though before jumping onto the man.

*Passing thought from Crawford: Sylvia was dead she was the only one jealous enough of the kitten to have him kidnapped, also he hopes Farfarello and Aya have fun bonding. That gave Crawford an idea when they got home Schwartz could do some bonding.*

Farfarello was smiling as he walked down the hallway. Aya was sitting on his shoulder cleaning himself. Even though Farfarello didn't participate he enjoyed watching the kitten deal with his kidnapper, Aya left him alive but in unbearable pain.

"Here" Farfarello said handing Aya to Crawford.

"How does a Schwartz bonding experience after this sound" Crawford asked.

"Who are we going to bond over"

"The one who had our precious kitten kidnapped, Sylvia"

"I'll go tell the others"

Aya was so tired whatever drug he'd been given was finally taking effect with no adreinline rush to fend it off. Aya crawled to his favorite place to lay on Crawford and fell asleep. When he woke up he was on Crawford's bed.

"Farfarello sorry for the expresion, but thank God I slept through the car ride from hell" Aya thought getting up to check on the members of Schwartz. Aya decided this was his dumbest idea he ever had, aside from going to that club, when he saw all of Schwartz passed out on the floor with blood stains on the carpet surrounding them. Aya feeling it was his responsibilty to do so, woke up Farfarello who then woke up the other three. "Come on bed" Crawford said to Aya picking him up.

Crawford's POV

Crawford woke up to something to heavy to be the kitten on his chest. He drew his gun from under his pillow and switched on his light. Laying on Crawford was Abyssinian of Weiss.

Not only was he laying on Crawford, he wasn't wearing anything. Crawford had to keep chanting "must not rape the person I said I wouldn't hurt, mustnotrapethepersonIsaidIwouldnthurt" about twenty times before he wasn't tempted to jump Aya right then and there. Crawford also noticed some interesting traits that Aya kept from his kitten form his cat ears and tail.

/Schuldig/

/What I was sleeping/

/Care to explain why Abyssinian of Weiss is in my bed/

/I should be asking you that/

/Then would you please explain to me why the same time the kitten disappears Abyssinian shows up/

/No idea/

/You are going to die an extremely slow and painful death/

/Why/

/For lying to me/

/You...you knew/

/Yes/

/Shit/

Aya interrupted their conversation by waking up and asking why he had claws and a tail. "You also have cat ears" Crawford said. Aya very angry at that point attempted to kill Crawford, so Crawford knocked him out.

/Schuldig/

/What now/

/I need some chains/

/Crawford I never knew you were into that sort of thing/

/Your an idiot Schuldig also I hope you brought his clothes otherwise he's wearing yours/

After get Aya straitened out Crawford thought about what Schuldig had said. That brought on the internal debate of whether he should or shouldn't take advantage of Weiss' leader.

Will Crawford take advantage of Aya? How will Nagi and Farfarello react when they find out the kitten is actually Abyssinian of Weiss?


	11. Chapter 8

(A/N) Please don't kill me I swear I thought I put chapter 8 up on the 20th. I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. If I stay on schedule this story will sadly be finished in about five more days. Please read and review.

Warnings: OOC, Cussing, and MalexMale Pairing

linkinparkfan: Aya would you like to do the honors.

Aya: .........

linikinparkfan: Aya's still asleep so who hasn't done it yet.

Weiss Assassins:...

Schwartz:. ....

linkinparkfan: Come on its just the disclaimer, fine then Schuldig I volunteer you.

Schuldig: Why Me?

linkinparkfan: Cause your fun to torture.

Schuldig: Fine this shorty doesn't own Weiss Kruez.

linkinparkfan: What did you call me?

linkinparkfan: *chases Schuldig with one of Farfarello's knives* Enjoy!

When Aya woke up again he was chained to a bed and wearing the clothes he had worn to the club. The chains made it so he could barely move.

"Are you going to unchain me?"

"If you agree not to try to kill me again, sure"

Aya thought about it remembering that Crawford hadn't killed him when he was defenseless agreed not to try to kill Crawford but made no promises about Schuldig. Crawford unchained him and informed him it was time for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen Farfarello, Nagi, and Schuldig stared at him. "You told me he changed back but you never said he still had some feline traits." Schuldig said smirking. Aya just smiled in a way that would put Farfarello's most crazed grin to shame.

"I'm not stopping him until your an inch away from death." Crawford informed Schuldig.

"Would someone please explain what's going on" Nagi asked.

By then Aya had Schuldig running around trying to avoid his claws.

"Sure just don't interfere"

Crawford took his own sweet time explaining the situation and when he finished he called Aya off of Schuldig.

"What took you so long" Schuldig whined headed over to the sink to wash his multiple cuts.

"You brought this upon yourself"

"But ain't I a valuable team member"

"If you don't stop whining your going to be a dead team member"

Aya meanwhile was eating and chatting with Nagi.

Crawford's POV

Crawford assigned Nagi to take care of Aya while he went to work. He brought Farfarello and Schuldig along. But kicked Schuldig out of the car after about ten minutes of whining. He didn't know which was worse spending the day with Schuldig or spending the day with Takatori. After listening to Takatori for eight hours Crawford was looking forward to going home and spending time with Aya.

Aya was only on occasion(this morning) certifiably insane, or reaching fifteen on the annoyance scale. Crawford was dreading the night though. There was no way Aya was staying with Schuldig, Farfarello had to stay in his room at night, and Nagi's bedroom couldn't accommodate the chains so that just left Crawford's room. "Even though I'm enjoying Aya's company I hope he changes back quickly or my sanity will be in jeopardy." Crawford thought to himself.

By the time it was time before bed Aya still hadn't returned to normal. Crawford chained him up again. It was one thing to let your enemy get some exercise during the day when your awake and on guard, it was another to let them have free reign when your asleep and defenseless.

Crawford had made sure Aya could move a little bit but not far. In the end Aya snuggled up against Crawford. Crawford tried to roll away but Aya had grabbed his arm and wasn't letting go. Aya had stopped him so now he faced Aya. It was going to be a long night for Crawford.

Aya's POV

Aya woke up pressed against something warm. The warm thing was Crawford, and Aya was embarrassed to find it was he who had put himself in this position. He quickly removed his hand and attempted to move to the other side of the bed, but before he got far Crawford reached out and grabbed Aya.

Wrapping an arm around Aya's waist he pulled Aya back towards his chest. Once Aya was pined between Crawford's arm and chest Crawford snuggled into him. "What the hell" was the last thing Aya thought before going back to sleep.

Crawford's POV

When Crawford woke up his arm was around Aya's waist and he was too close to Aya. He carefully untangled himself from Aya trying not to wake the other man up.

"Are you going to unchain me sometime today"

"I dint know you were awake"

"So what am I going to do about clothes"

"You can borrow some of Schuldig's"

"Do I at least get to pick them out"

"Are you sure you want to go into his room, you never know whats growing in there or breeding for that matter. Besides we thought ahead" Crawford said holding up clothes to hideous to describe.

"Breeding" Aya asked not even glancing at the clothes.

"You know how Nagi was instantly suspicious of you when he first saw you"

"Yes"

"Well, last time a cute animal showed up it tried to eat him"

" What kind of animal was it"

"A dust bunny"

"A dust bunny"

"It came from Schuldig's room"

"Give me the clothes"

"Can I borrow some books today"

"Sure, and about the books.."

"I know don't read the yaoi and if I ever tell anyone about them you'll tell everyone my secret then kill me"

"Good job"

After Crawford unchained Aya and they got dressed Aya offered to make breakfast. Crawford agreed on the ground Aya wouldn't start until he or Farfarello got to the kitchen. By the time Crawford had let Farfarello out Aya had everything ready.

"Whats for breakfast"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast".

"I didn't even know we had the stuff for that"

"You didn't, I had Schuldig get it for me"

"How"

"Don't ask"

"I already did"

"Fine you don't want to know."

"But I do"

"Trust me you don't"

"This could go on all morning"

"Fine, I made a bet with Schuldig"

"Elaborate"

"No way"

"Would you like your teammates to know why you've been gone so long and where you've been staying"

"Fine the bet is... hey Schuldig"

" Time to fulfill your side of the bargain"

" Let me finish making breakfast unless you want everything to be burnt"

"Ok the more witnesses the better"

"Just remember you will have to fulfill the other part of the bargain"

"What ever just get on with it"

"Some one just tell me what the hell is going on" Crawford demanded.

What Aya did next answered his question and left him as lifeless as Nagi.

**What did Aya do to Crawford? Why was Schuldig so eager for Aya to fulfill his part of the bet?**


	12. Chapter 9

(A/N) Sorry for the delay to make it up to you I will give you two chapters today(its technically Tuesday here). For those of you who were wondering why Crawford didn't just jump Aya when he was chained to the bed it was because Crawford was too tired.

Warnings: Cussing and OOC

Disclaimer: Only in my perverted fantasies is Weiss Kruez mine.

Aya's POV

Aya kissed Crawford. Crawford's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. Aya took the chance to slip his tongue into Crawford's mouth. "For a precog he sure is surprised alot" Aya thought enjoying his current situation.

*Click*

The sound of a picture being taken snapped Crawford out of his daze. Aya decided it was time to run and hide when he heard the sound of Crawford's gun being cocked. "Now Crawford it was just a harmless picture" Schuldig was saying as Aya went to where he thought he'd be the safest, Crawford's room, it would be the last place he would look. Aya crawled under the bed as quickly as possible.

Crawford's POV

"Dammit" Crawford was trying to keep his promise not to hurt Aya, but Aya was making it so difficult. If Aya kept it up Crawford was going to end up breaking that promise and not in the way Aya would think he would either.

"Come out come out wherever you are Schuldig"

"Never"

"Then your going to be late for work"

Schuldig grudgingly came out of hiding camera in hand. Crawford aimed his still cocked gun and shot the camera. Schuldig ran out saying he would take his own car. Crawford found an answer for yesterdays question Schuldig and Takatori tie. He was really looking forward to his day off tomorrow.

He would hopefully have the house to himself and worst case scenario Aya would still be part cat tomorrow. Then again that wouldn't be to bad either. By the time Crawford got home he was so exaususted he dragged Aya off to bed with him as soon as he got home and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Aya's POV

When Aya woke up he felt weird, as though he was missing something. While he as thinking about what he possibly could be missing Crawford woke up.

"Aya"

"What"

"Your completely back to normal"

"I am"

"Yes and its about time for breakfast"

"I'll take care of Farfarello while you get dressed"

"Are you sure that's a good idea"

"At this point I think he could care less who gets him out of that strait jacket"

"Why do you say that"

"Its a half an hour past the usual time"

"Ok, just be careful"

Aya went into Farfarello's room, it had concrete walls lined with various knives and Farfarello was sitting in a strait jacket on a bed bolted to the wall.

"What the fuck took you so long"

"Calm down and I'll get you out of there"

Aya undid the multiple straps surprisingly quick.

"You've had practice, haven't you"

"Yes"

"Where"

"The flower shop when a super hyper Omi had to be put in a makeshift strait jacket"

"I don't blame you, I put Nagi in one of my strait jackets the time Schuldig gave him ice cream, cookies, and energy drinks"

"I feel your pain, Omi once had six energy drinks he was a nightmare" Aya said exiting the room.

When he got to the kitchen Crawford mentioned that his conversation with Farfarello was very enlightening.

"When are you going to leave"

"After I have a chance to say..." Aya looked at the clock.

"Who's working today"

"Schuldig, Farfarello, and Nagi, why"

"Nagi, Schuldig, Farfarello, you have two minutes" Aya shouted.

Nagi was the first one out, he grabbed an apple, then came Farfarello, lastly Schuldig. "We have to go now" Nagi yelled.

After everyone left Aya asked if mornings when Crawford was off were always this hectic.

"Yes they are and again when are you planning to leave"

"Once I say goodbye and thank everyone for not killing me"

Crawford and Aya both got books and sat on the couch.

**Warning the next actual chapter will contain yaoi, in other words unsuitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

Crawford's POV

Aya was too close and Crawford wasn't sure how long he could handle it. He'd given up trying to read ten minutes ago. By lunch time all Crawford could think about was how much he wanted to kiss and touch Aya. He volunteered to cook lunch and added a little extra something to Aya's meal.

Once Aya was asleep Crawford took him to his room. First he stripped Aya, then he chained him up, finally he waited for Aya to wake up. Sure he wanted Aya, but his sadistic side was telling him to wait until Aya was awake.


	13. Extra Yohji's POV

Warnings: malexmale pairing, cussing, adult themes

linkinparkfan: Yohji will you do the honors.

Yohji: Why did you make Aya Crawford's not mine.

Schuldig: Yohji, you still have me.

Yohji: I guess your right.

Schuldig: What should your punishment be for lusting after other guys.

Yohji: What ever you want.

linkinparkfan: Enough with the sexual inndueo, as they say if you want something done you have to do it yourself so here it is. I don't own Weiss Kruez.

Schuldig: You look so sexy like this.

linkinparkfan: I said enough with the sexual... when I said stop with the sexual inndueo. I didn't mean move onto the real thing.

Yohji's POV

He was up early because he had a nightmare about Azuka's death. Yohji decided to take a walk, on his walk he bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going" a man with a familiar nasally voice said.

"Fuck off Schwartz"

"We do have individual names you know"

"Fine then fuck off Schuldig"

"So mean its just not my day today"

"What do you mean"

"First I get chased around by a homicidal clawed beast, then Crawford shoves me out of the car and Farfarello help."

"Wow that sucks"

"Whats eating you, your up early"

"How do you know.. forget it I don't want to know. Lets see Aya's missing, there are three times as many fangirls as usual, and I've been dreaming about Azuka."

"You know what really sucked the most about this week"

"No, what?"

"I found the guy I love doesn't love me"

"Crawford turned you down"

"I don't know why you know who I'm talking about but yes, besides Aya turned you down too whether you know it or not."

"What do you mean, I don't like Aya"

"Save it for someone who believes you, but he and Crawford were practically having sex in the mosh pit."

"I would have like to have seen that"

"What do you say we go drown our sorrows"

"Sounds good to me"

A few drinks later

"You know even though I was jealous as hell, Crawford and Aya looked so fucking hot together"

"Again I would have loved to have seen that"

"You wanna, as soon I saw Crawford head to the mosh pit, I started recording on my phone"

"Lemme see"

"Wow your right even though I'm jealous as hell they both look so fucking hot"

"Hey, Schuldig"

"What"

"Here's your payment for providing the entertainment" Yohji said kissing Schuldig on the lips.

"You think that's payment, Ill show you a real kiss" Schuldig said deepening the kiss invading Yohji's mouth and exploring every part of it. Soon the kiss turned into a full blown make out session. Both men battling for domenince, with Schuldig eventually winning. When they couldn't take it anymore they checked into a hotel.

2 hours later(Yes I know I'm a cruel tease.)

"Your a good way to forget Schuldig"

"Your not to bad yourself Katzchen*"

(A/N) Thought you might like to know why Schuldig was okay with making a bet like kissing Crawford with Aya. *I'm not sure if I spelled that correctly please tell me the correct spelling if I spelled it wrong.


	14. Chapter 10

(A/N) This chapter will have yaoi and a sadistic Crawford.

Warnings:ADULT THEMES in other words smex, cussing, BDSM and OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez.

Aya's POV

Aya woke up about a half an hour later trying to figure out what the hell happened. He remembered eating and how the food tasted a bit funny then nothing. Then it dawned on him he had been drugged. Aya wondered why, Crawford said he could go free so why? His question was partially answered when Crawford moved from the spot where he'd been waiting to the bed and kissed Aya lightly on each chained wrist.

"Have a nice nap"

"Why the hell did you chain me up Crawford"

"I cant have you running away now can I?" Crawford asked running his hands down Aya's sides.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You are, your the one who kissed me first"

"But it was a bet"

"That you came up with" Crawford asked trailing kisses down Aya's neck.

"Sure but..." Crawford silenced him by kissing him firmly on the lips. Aya could see he wouldn't be able to reason with Crawford but then again why would he want to. Aya soon started participating in the kiss, battling with Crawford for dominance, a battle Crawford eventually won. When the need for air became unbearable they reluctantly parted. Crawford trailed kisses down Aya's neck again while Aya tried to catch his breath.

When Crawford reached the place where Aya's shoulder met his neck Crawford bit down fairly hard leaving a very dark mark but not breaking the skin. Crawford nursed the bruise until Aya stopped whimpering. He then proceeded to kiss Aya again drawing out moans from the redhead. Crawford ran his hands over Aya's chest, back, legs, almost anywhere he could reach while kissing Aya. Occasionally Crawford would teasingly run his hands down Aya's inner thighs.

That made Aya very frustrated he wanted to touch Crawford but the chains wouldnt let him. They were so tight Aya couldn't even move. Crawford moved his hands up to play with Aya's nipples. Aya was starting to feel hot and was really hard.

Crawford trailed his mouth down Aya's body leaving marks of ownership all over. He licked Aya from shoulder to nipple grasping one lightly between his teeth. Using his now free hand Crawford touched Aya everywhere except where he wanted to be touched, he even teasingly circled a finger around Aya's entrance eliciting a moan from Aya.

"Please stop teasing me" Aya begged.

"Whatever you say" Crawford said with an evil smirk.

Crawford's POV

Sure Crawford would stop teasing him that way but after waiting so long he would have his fun. Crawford went over to his desk and got into one of the locked drawers, he took out two items. Lube and one of Crawford's toys. Before returning he looked at his kitten, he looked sexy chained up, violet eyes clouded with lust, a rock hard cock dripping with precum, and Crawford's marks dotting his body. He set the lube and other item on the bedside table and proceeded to give Aya a blow job.

Crawford stopped when he was satisfied with the state he put Aya in, panting and moaning, struggling against his bindings. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it before stretching Aya starting with one finger, then two, finally three, pushing his fingers in and out. While doing so his middle finger brushed a bump and Aya moaned loudly. When Aya was stretched Crawford looked at the clock and decided it was time for he second item. He quickly pit the gag around Aya's mouth so his red haired over wouldn't have time to figure out what was going on.

Aya glared a him. "You dot want the others to hear us do you?" Aya shook his head. Crawford then entered Aya and began a slow steady rhythm. When Crawford was n the edge he began stroking Aya's cock in time with their thrusts. Crawford bit down on Aya's shoulder as he came.

Aya screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The next second they heard a lock turning. Crawford got dressed and promised he wouldn't ever bother Aya like this again after tonight before going out and greeting the others.

Aya's POV

He was so unsatisfied, that bitch Crawford not letting him touch him or hell unchain him. "Wait did he say he was never going to bother me after tonight, sure I'm not to happy with him right now but I don't want this to be a one time thing" Aya thought dejectedly. A few minutes later Aya heard Farfarello asking where he was. "I would assume he's back with the rest of Weiss" Crawford lied.

*A quick look in Schuldig's head: Schuldig thought he was going crazy Crawford was glowing, Crawford was glowing like a man who just got laid. He shook his head to try to rid himself of that picture. It was Crawford, hell he would believe the chibis were really girls before believing Crawford had sex.*

Crawford's POV

After Crawford was sure everyone was asleep before going back to his bedroom. Now that his mind wasn't clouded by lust Crawford focused on trying to make Aya feel good but refused to remove the gag or chains. He didn't want to be interrupted or asphyxiated.

Crawford knew what would happen when he let Aya out of the chains but didn't dodge when Aya punched him. He figured he deserved the punch, what he was surprised about was what Aya said. "Do you think you can just fuck me then throw me away" Aya demanded. "If you did then I have some news for you, I will be back" Aya reinforced his words by kissing Crawford hard on the lips.

Aya's POV

By the time he got back to the flower shop it was after two in the morning . He'd thought up a semi-plausible excuse for his absence. He decided to go through the back door so he wouldn't accidentally knock over something. He was a little less graceful when his ass hurt this bad as it did now.

Thankfully no one was up so Aya could just go up to his room. The first thing he did was change into high necked pajamas and then he was off in dreamland as soon as his head hit the pillow. Aya woke up to yelling.

"Get back here Omi" Yohji yelled.

"Catch me if you can old man"

"Be quiet" Aya yelled opening the door.

Omi stopped as soon as he heard Aya, so Yohji who had kept running crashed into Omi.

"Where have you been" Omi asked concerned.

"Long story short, alcohol, fan girls, and I don't mix, need I say more"

"No" everyone including Ken said shivering.

"Please tell me you didn't...." the just arrived Ken asked

"No she's still alive and unmarked"

"That is bull crap, you wouldn't leave anyone who kidnapped you unmarked" Yohji said.

"I was drugged, I couldn't hurt her if I wanted to I barely escaped"

Everyone seemed to accept the explanation, but Yohji looked a bit suspicious. Aya decided that he really need a shower so he quickly went to the bathroom before anyone else got there grabbing his hideous orange sweater and other clothes before heading in. Before getting in Aya surveyed the damage he had hickeys all over his body every color of the bruise rainbow. The spot Crawford had bit would scar and the bruise would be very slow to fade. "I never thought Crawford was so possessive" Aya thought getting into the shower. When he got out he bandaged up the mark.

Yohji's POV

He believe the fan girl part of the story but he found a few holes in it. Like why the Ice Queen had a hickey. Yohji's guess was that Aya was drugged but stopped off at his lover's house before returning to the flower shop. He vowed that he would one day get the truth out of Aya.


	15. Epilouge

(A/N) I've gotten so attached to this story but its time to end it. This will be the last chapter.

Warnings: OOC, mentions of adult games, and cussing

Disclaimer:

linkinparkfan:Schuldig come out and do the disclaimer one last time.

Schuldig:Hell no!

Yohji:Come on you look cute.

Schuldig:*mutters* Why did I let Aya choose the terms for the bet.

Aya: Cause your an idiot.

Schuldig: Why you ....

Crawford:*comes up behind Aya and looks menacing*

Omi&Nagi:*walks in*

Nagi:Do I want to know?

Omi:I dont think so.

Ken&Farfarello:*shouts* We're he...

Ken:*Laughs*

Farfarello:Nice skirt.

linkinparkfan:Must I do everything on my own. Anyways Weiss Kruez isn't mine.

Epilogue After Esset& Ephitaphs Downfall

Recap of Aya's life after being a cat: Aya spent his days training, working, or going on a date with Crawford. He also spent many more nights with Crawford. XD Schuldig fulfilled his side of the bet by going on a date with Yohji dressed as a girl.

Aya's POV

All the couples were going to b in one room, Oh joy and Aya was stuck cooking because he was the only one who really could. *Before Side B* Nagi and Omi now spent almost every second with each other, Schuldig and Yohji became monogamous and Farfarello and Ken moved in with each other last month. As for him and Crawford lets just say that bite mark is still a sign of ownership.

*After the Party*

"That was nice wasn't it" Aya asked Crawford.

"Yea, but I could use a little bit of alone time with you now" Crawford asked before leaning down kissing Aya.

"What game should we play tonight" Aya whispered huskily in Crawford's ear.

"How about prisoner and interrogator"

"Sounds good to me"

**Finally I've finished this 36 pages and about a month and a half later. Thank you to anyone who has stuck with me for this long.**


End file.
